The Chaotic Adventures of Bony Bones
by TheImpossiblyAwesomeWriter
Summary: One young Poptropican leaves his home on a quest for...nothing really. But he messes up a lot of things and gets deported, hopping from one island to the next, always on the search for fun, a real home or place to stay, and the evil group that is somehow connected to him. If you like Poptropica, humor, and fun, this story is for you!
1. My Stay Begins

**Hello any and all Poptropica fans! Here is an epic tale of a Poptropican on a journey in which he screws a lot of things up. Hope you guys enjoy! Review! I'll update tomorrow! **

I, Bony Bones, was a Poptropican from Time Tangled Island. I had just turned 12. When every Poptropican turns 12, they take their first journey to another island alone.

When my time came, I choose Early Poptropica. I mean, with pigs, balloons, vegetables, and flowers it is _by far_ the most exciting and cool and adventurous and epic island ever….well, maybe not. But I chose it anyway. Don't judge me, I've barely even started the story! So….

My trip over there was pretty much uneventful. I was peering down at the island as the blimp manager steered us in. "Wait a second, was that just a purple giant I saw?" I asked.

"Who knows?" the blimp guy shrugged. We descended slowly and landed next to the art museum.

I hopped out of the blimp and headed to the Poptropica Towers Hotel. It was an impressive building, at least 10 stories tall. "Well, here we go, home sweet home for the next six months," I said. "It looks extremely peaceful- - -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

I fell down a manhole.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**I apologize for the shortness, but updates will be very quick. Please review!**


	2. Good Thing I Don't Have Claustrophobia

**Here's an update! I don't expect this story to be as popular as my others, what with there not being a Poptropica category on fanfiction, but please review, those who do read! (I do not own Poptropica)**

Like the title says, good thing I don't have claustrophobia.

After falling down the man hole and landing with a bump, I realized what a small space I was in. A small space….with spiders everywhere! But I'm not afraid of spiders. As my eyes adjusted to the dark, I saw I was trapped between a gigantic spider and a pig. I had to run towards one of them.

Naturally, I ran to the spider.

You see, I'm not afraid of anything. Not small spaces. Not spiders. Not anything. Except for pigs. They creep me out! They have pink skin, their tails are swirly, they are always fat, and, worst of all, THEY SAY OINK! Who says oink? I don't. Pigs do. So they're scary.

Anyway, I jumped straight over the spider. and sprinted straight into a wall. I ran in the opposite direction, and hit another wall. Tried again. Hit again. Fail. I tried one last direction, and found myself in a tunnel. After wandering around in the dark and slimy caverns for hours, I hopped right out of the manhole I'd fallen through!

As I headed back to my hotel, something came out of the hole behind me. It was….the pig! The pig was following me! I screamed and ran. I dashed into Poptropica Towers Hotel and took the elevator up to the fiftieth floor. Hang on a second, I thought it was only ten stories tall! I didn't dwell on that thought long, because when the elevator doors opened, there was the pig!

TO BE CONTINUED….

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter tomorrow.**


	3. Bye-bye, Hotel

**Yah, someone actually viewed this story! 5 views so far. Please review and enjoy!**

I dodged past the pig and headed up three flight of stairs, ending up in an attic. Then I climbed a ladder up and up and up. I passed through a clock tower, secret lab, library, treasure room, and at least ten more attics.

Eventually I came up out on the roof. There were a bunch of tables and chairs. A rooftop restaurant that no one uses! Cool!

I jumped on a table near the edge as I saw the pig climbing up the ladder. But I lost my balance and fell, landing on a windowsill two or three stories below. I could see something hidden behind the window. So I smashed the glass pane and pulled out crazy goggles, a giant wig, and a swirly pattern shirt. A Hypnotic Suit! I put it all in my pocket (it wasn't a very big suit) and started to climb down. Maybe I'd outwitted the pig.

But then, the entire building started to shake. I looked closer at the broken window and saw this sign:

WARNING! IF THIS WINDOW IS BROKEN, IT WILL TRIGGER IMMINENT COLLAPSE OF POPTROPICA TOWERS HOTEL. DO NOT EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER TOUCH THIS WINDOW! I'M WARNING YOU!

'Uh oh' I thought. Then the entire building exploded. I fell through the air spinning over and over, until, nothing happened, and I was still falling fifty stories to my doom!

**If you're one of the few people who will read this, thank you! I'll update again today! **


	4. I Anger Giants

**Welcome back to the best Poptropica story on fanfiction! (Which is probably the best by default since there don't seem to be any others). I do not own Poptropica.**

I realized I wasn't falling anymore. Somehow, a vine had caught my foot, and I was dangling in midair. I pulled myself up and started climbing. As I reached the cloud layer, I saw the pig climbing up beneath me. Then I thought two thing: "Aw come on, I thought I got rid of piggie back in the big explosion I accidentally caused!' and 'How on Planet Poptropica is a pig climbing a vine?!'.

I climbed up through the clouds and found I could walk on them. Then I started running, 'cause I knew it would only be a matter of time before the pig was up on the clouds too. I was too busy looking behind me for the pig to see the giant club in front of me.

_CRASH! _

Well, that was painful. I stood up to see an immense purple giant above me. "To pass this point, you must find and bring me my gold- - -

"Listen Mister Head-in-the-clouds, I don't have time! I am being chased by a _pig_! Let me through!"

The giant stared at me for a long time, and then said: "No."

"Then I'll make you move your club!" I yelled and jumped on the giant's big toe, kicking and biting it. The giant just laughed. I was about to give up when I saw the pig. I jumped so high I landed on top of the giant's head.

"NO ONE JUMPS ON MY HEAD!" thundered the giant.

"Well, I do." I replied smartly. The giant roared, knocked me off his head and started chasing me. And behind him, the pig was chasing both of us. We all ran through a giant garden, then through an airplane graveyard. And a spaceship graveyard. And a UFO from Astro-Knights graveyard. After awhile, the giant tripped, made a hole in the clouds, and fell straight through it.

Peering down, I saw him land, and destroy the entire village of Early Poptropica. 'That's gotta hurt' I thought. For the giant _and_ the pilgrims. But I had far worse troubles than them. The pig was still after me! So, for the billionth time that day, I took off.

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**


	5. I Get in a LOT of Trouble

**Here is the final Early Poptropica chapter. I've had more than ten view now. Thank you, Poptropica-lovers! (I do not own Poptropica.)**

While running from the pig, I tripped, and my head landed in a bucket. I tried to pull it off, but it was stuck. Uh-oh! Thankfully, I could see through a tiny slit in the side of the bucket. But since I couldn't look down, I didn't see myself falling through a hole in the clouds.

Ow! I landed on the water tower. I could make out a flag sticking out of it. "What's this doing here?" I wondered, and I pulled it out. Too late, I realized it had been used to plug up a leak in the tower. I sighed. "Well here I go again." I said as three things happened at once. First, the pig fell down and landed on my shoulders. Second, the water tower exploded. Third, I, the pig, bucket, and flag, were flung into the air, far above the clouds, up so high I could've sworn I saw the Jungle Planet. Then we went down. Down. DOWN. DOWN!

I tried to use the flag as a parachute, but it didn't work. The bucket groaned. The pig squealed. I screamed. The flag, well the flag didn't make any noise. I could see the ground rapidly approaching. We were going to land smack on top of the Art Museum! I closed my eyes, and crash!

I opened my eyes, caught a glimpse of the art museum in total ruins, and then I blacked out.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. I was on a hospital bed. In front of me stood a Poptropican from TCOREPP (The Council Of Removing Early Poptropica Psychos). At least that's what his shirt said. Suddenly I remembered. I jumped screaming and yelling out of the bed and yelled and karate chopped the walls (which hurt my hand) and a bunch of other crazy stuff. To the guy I said, "Dude, don't panic, but there is a _pig_ chasing me at this very moment!"

The guy sighed. "My name is Fat Panda, and there is no pig intent on destroying you. The pig, bucket, and flag were returned to the pilgrims of the island, who were glad to have them back after they'd been stolen by some thief." Under his breath, he muttered "Course, those are about the only things they have left after this idiot got the purple giant to fall on them."

I calmed down after I heard the news about the pig. "So…..how long have I been out?"

"A whole month. Thirty-one days."

"Cool, so I still have 5 months left on my own in Early Poptropica."

"I'm afraid not" said Fat Panda. "You're being deported to Shark Tooth."

"What?! WHY?!"

"For very nearly destroying the entire island."

"I never harmed anything here!" I protested.

Counting on his fingers, Fat Panda listed "Let's see. You exploded Poptropica Towers Hotel, broke holes in the Cloud Realm, flattened the Early Poptropican Village, burst the EP water tower, and turned the Art Museum into a pile of rubble, among other things."

"Those weren't my fault."

"Yes they were."

"Well, when you put it like that…"

"Get out of here, or I will _make_ you go."

"Oh yeah? You and what army? You can't make me go to Shark Tooth."

Fat Panda grinned annoyingly. "Yes I can." he said and snapped his fingers. Out of nowhere, two gigantic bodyguards showed up and started dragging me away.

As I was hauled off to the blimp, I called back to Fat Panda "How come you get bodyguards? I want some! And if I destroy Shark Tooth Island, I'm blaming you! And I didn't destroy _everything_. There's still, there's still, well, so maybe I did destroy everything, but I still….."

At that point the bodyguards threw me in the blimp. "Good riddance." said Fat Panda.

And so my adventures on Early Poptropica came to an end.

**Please review!**


	6. Surfer Dudes Think I'm Crazy

**And the second chapter begins. Please read and review. **

After I got deported from Early Poptropica for destroying the majority of it (accidentally, of course), the blimp guy flew me to Shark tooth Island. "Idiots these days." he said under his breath. Then to me he said "I heard you destroyed an entire island, and that's why I have to take you here."

"No, I destroyed an entire island AND the Cloud Realms above it." The blimp guy widened his eyes. Then he raised his eyebrows. Then he pushed me out of the blimp.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH"- - -CLUNK!

At least sand isn't that hard. I found myself next to a building shaped like a, wait a second, is that building really shaped like a coconut? I don't believe it, but it actually is. I had no idea what to do. I couldn't leave the island, and I _especially_ couldn't go back to Early Poptropica. So I decided just to look for a hotel somewhere. Or a motel. Or a rundown shack. Or ancient temple ruins. Or a tree. Well, I found a tree soon enough. Under it sat what looked like a native islander.

"Want a surf board dude?" he asked.

"Sure."

"It's twenty credits."

I paid him and got the board. "Which way's the ocean?" I asked.

He looked at me funny. "It's an island. _Every_ way is the ocean."

"Oh yeah, I knew that. I was just…uh….pretending. That's right, pretending. I love to pretend. I always pretend I'm a fairy, or a princess, or a bunny rabbit, or…"

I trailed off. Now the guy was looking at me like I was a talking dog or something. "Did a coconut fall on your head, kiddo?" he asked.

"Oh sorry, what do you know," I said. "It's surfing time, gotta go hang fifty."

As I ran away, he called "Surfing time doesn't start for another seven hours! And it's Hang ten, not fifty!"

* * *

As I came up to the beach, I had a plan. I would surf on a tidal wave all the way back to Time Tangled, my home island! I didn't exactly know when the next tidal wave was, but I figured I could just wait.

My plans were interrupted, however, when I saw a Poptropican lying face down in the waves! I pulled her out of the water. She was unconscious, but quickly woke up. "Who are you?" she asked. "Where am I? What island am I on? Am I even in Poptropica anymore?"

I wasn't sure what to say to that. "Well, I'm Bony Bones. And you're on Shark Tooth Island."

"Oh no, I never thought I'd end up so far away when the boat sank!" she wailed.

"Wait, what? Tell me your story."

"You tell me yours first."

"Fine" I took a deep breath and began. "Like I said before, I'm Bony Bones. I live on Time Tangled Island. Just last week, I turned twelve, so I was ready to go for the first time by myself to another island. I chose Early Poptropica. There, I, well, ruined about ninety-nine percent of the island and got kicked off."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed the girl. So I gave her the long version of everything. "So…" she said. "This all happened pretty much because of your ridiculous, unbelievable, and totally irrational fear of pigs because they say oink?"

I thought for a little bit, then said "Pretty much." We both laughed. "Now tell me your story. How'd you end up in the ocean?"

"Well, it's a pretty long story." she said.

"I have plenty of time" I replied. So she began.

**Many thanks to all readers!**


	7. Golden Star's Story

**Thanks for reading, that is, if anyone's bothered.**

The girl began her story. "My name is Golden Star. I am an eleven-year-old Poptropican from Reality TV Island. Or at least I used to be. I lived there with my dad, Happy Star, my mom, Bright Star, and my older brother, Crazy Star. Then one day this guy named Hippie Harry came to start a Reality TV show. After all, it is Reality TV Island. But, aaargh, that Hippie Harry, he's as bad as Binary Bard!"

"Who is Binary Bard?" I asked.

"Not important," she said. "Anyway, he's like a Poptropican villain. He forced me and my family to leave the island in our small boat. Who gave him permission I don't know, but it worked out for the worse somehow. Our boat had never traveled so far. It sprung leaks, and then it sank. We were all separated by the giant waves. I lost my life vest and somehow I ended up here. I don't know where my family is, or if they even survived. I'm all alone."

She looked like she might cry. I didn't know what to say. Then I had an idea. "Maybe your brother or parents ended up on Shark Tooth too! Let's explore the island and look for them!"

"Great idea!" We set off, walking into the jungle.

**Review please.**


	8. Fruit Bat Songs

**Hi guys, I've actually gotten over fifteen views on this story. My next goal is fifty, but that might take a while.**

Walking through a jungle is harder than it looks. You have to constantly push through vines and vegetation and vampire bats. But somehow, Golden and I made it all the way through the Shark Tooth jungle in about four hours. Unfortunately, there was no sign of her family. Upon emerging from the jungle, gigantic stone ruins stood in front of us. "Wow." I breathed. It was incredible. We started walking through them. There were sculptures, massive poles, pyramids, all with designs of sharks carved onto them. As we approached a giant stone structure far larger than the rest, the ground caved in under us.

We were in a long underground hallway. The drop had been about twenty feet, so we wouldn't be able to get back up that way. Thankfully neither of us had sprained an ankle or something equally bad. From somewhere down the hallway, we heard singing:

"Oh I'm singing the fruit bat song,  
Why? 'Cause I'm a fruit bat,  
And I like singing songs about myself,  
And all fruit bats do too,  
'Cause we're really vain and selfish.  
Yeah those two characteristics,  
They pretty muuuuuuch!  
Describe us fruit bats,  
Us fruit bats,  
Us fruit bats,  
Fruit bats,  
Fruit bats.  
La la la la.  
Blah blah blah blah.  
And now I'm gonna stop singing,  
'Cause it was a stupid song anyway,  
Blah blah I'm stopping NOW!"

The singing stopped. "What on Planet Poptropica was that?" Golden asked.

"Only one way to find out," I replied and walked down the hallway. She followed.

Right as we emerged into a large room, a giant bat jumped out in front of us. "Hi! I'm a fruit bat! I'm very vain and selfish! I always sing songs about myself! I always stop singing them in the end because they are too stupid!"

Golden and I looked at each other, then screamed. "AAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Oh oh, I can scream well too!" said the fruit bat. "Listen to this! AAAARGHOIIIINOOOOOOAAAAHIMSCAREDSCREEEEEEEAAAAMMMM AAAHOHNOAAARGHHHHHNOAAH! See? Best scream you ever heard right? Oh, and the temple guardian is waiting for you! He wants to eat you! Doesn't that sound fun? I wish I could get eaten! Lucky explorers! They always get eaten! I wanna get eaten too! Why can't I ever get eaten?! It's so unfair!"

The bat temporarily broke down into tears. He then cheered up and said "Bye now!" and flew away.

"After that encounter," I said to Golden, "I think I'm more afraid of fruit bats than pigs!"

She didn't laugh. "It seems we have to face a temple guardian." she said. "And most likely get eaten in the process."

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	9. The Ultra-Secret Secret

**Hi everyone! I'll be replying to all reviews,with guest reviews getting a response in the actual story. So, guest review:**

**Name Secret: **Thanks! About the name, since there are 500,000,000 Poptropicans, and there aren't that many names, many people have the same Poptropican our avatars share a name. Cool!

Golden Star and I walked farther into the ruins. In front of us was a golden statue of a shark. A hole opened up in the shark's head and a gigantic caterpillar came out. It was yellow-green, and as long as a school bus. "I am the templeeeeee guardiannnnnnn." it hissed. "I eat alllllll tressssspasssssersssss in the ancient ruinssssss." It turned to Golden. "You will makkkkkke a lovvvvvely apppppetizer." it said.

"W-w-why eat me?" she stammered.

"Becccccccausseeeeeeee, I ammmmmm hungryyyyyyy. Duhhhhhhhhh." The monster caterpillar ran at her.

I jumped in between them. "You'll have to eat me first!" The giant bug stopped.

"Courrrrrage issssss the oneeee thing us caterpilllllarrrrrs adddddmirrrrre. Becccccause of yourrrrrr displayyy of courrrrage, you mayyy passssss, and you mayyyy havvvvve the ultraaaaaaa-secrettttt secrettt ingredientttt." Out of thin air, a bucket full of what looked like salsa fell into my hands. On the side of the bucket it said **ULTRA-SECRET SECRET INGREDIENT**.

The caterpillar started to crawl off, but Golden cried "Wait! Did anyone named Happy Star, Bright Star, or Crazy Star pass through here?"

"Oh yessssssss." replied the bug. "Alllllll threeeeeee. I attttte themmmm alll."

"WHAT?!"

"Justtttt jokingggggg." laughed the bug as it wandered off.

"Now to get out of here." I said.

**Thanks for reading, please review! What do you think should happen next?**


	10. The Shark is Rising

**Time for Chapter Ten!**

As Golden and I left the ruins through a small passage, we found ourselves on a street in Booga Bay. A Poptropican was running in the sand, yelling "The end is near! The end is near!" No one was paying him any attention. He came up to us. "Good, you're the ones! You're the ones! You have to come with me!" Golden and I both gave him a weird look. "They won't come." he said to himself. "I was afraid this would happen." Then he hit me on the head with a frying pan.

* * *

The frying pan had knocked me out. When I woke up, I was in the middle of a grass hut, the type of house they had on Shark Tooth. I tried the door. It was locked. I looked over at the window, and started to climb out of it, when someone said "Wait!"

I turned and saw the crazy person who had hit me in the head with a frying pan. "The fate of the world is at stake! The Shark King is rising!"

"Later, crazy dude," I said and started climbing out the window again.

"But the ultra-secret secret ingredient " I stopped.

"How in Planet Poptropica do you know about that?"

"The prophecy! It's all in the prophecy!" "You have some explaining to do." I said.

The guy took a deep breath, and said all in one sentence "My name is Small Sinker I am an explorer I found the prophecy in the ancient ruins it says when the Great Booga is defeated just like he was last month the Shark King will rise who is a million times more powerful than Great Booga and he will destroy all of Poptropica unless those initialed B.B. and G.S. gather the ultra-secret secret ingredient, the skull of a dinosaur, and the legendary Coffee of anti-sharkiness."

"That is really a lot of information to process!" I exclaimed. "How'd you know our names were Bony Bones and Golden Star?"

"I didn't." Small Sinker replied. "But I saw you with the ultra-secret secret ingredient And by the way, here it is."

He handed me it. "You dropped it when that person knocked you out."

"That person being you." I muttered as I took back the bucket. "Now, how long do we have until this so-called Shark King comes?"

"Half an hour." "WHAT?! Really? Well, then why aren't there any signs of the world ending yet?"

"There won't be any till the second he rises. But once he rises, he will destroy Shark Tooth Island in a matter of seconds. Then he will move on to the rest of Poptropica."

I gulped. "On the bright side, there aren't any pigs involved."

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	11. The Dino Skull (Not Really)

**Hello everyone, I've gotten over 40 views! This story is a way bigger success than I thought it would be. Review replies:**

**Name Secret/Bony Bones: **Thanks! I try to make this story as funny as possible.

It was time for Golden and I to save the world. "Okay, Small Sinker, I think that ingredient we need, the dinosaur skull, was in the ruins near the giant caterpillar."

"No, Bones," he replied. "There is a special dinosaur skull needed. You'll find it at the end of The Hall of Really Dangerous Traps that Will Most Likely Destroy You Before You Get to the End of It."

"Long name," I said. "How do we get there?"

"I'll show you." He walked to the door. But it wouldn't open!

"Let me try." Golden pulled on the door with no success.

Then I yanked on it really hard. I pulled and pulled and pulled, until eventually the doorknob came off. Then the entire house fell to pieces. Small Sinker checked his watch. "Surfing super sharks! We've only got twenty minutes till the Shark King rises from the ocean and completely destroys and ruins and explodes and devastates and- - -"

"You can stop now." I said. "Where is the Hall of Blah Blah Blah Destroy You?"

"Follow me."

* * *

After ten minutes of hiking through the jungle, we emerged from the undergrowth to find ourselves in front of a yawning cave mouth. The rock around the cave was carved into a shark, making it look like we were entering it's mouth. "I'll stay here," volunteered Sinker. "You two go ahead."

Golden and I looked at each other. "Ready to most likely meet our doom?" I asked. She nodded. We held hands and stepped into the hall.

Nothing happened. We took another step.

Nothing happened. Another step.

Nothing. Another. Nothing.

We got half-way through the really long hall. Then three-quarters of the way. We were then one foot away from the end, not having set off a single trap. I just knew something was going to happen on the last step though. And...

it didn't. No traps.

"Small Sinker, you total idiot! There is not a SINGLE trap in the entire Hall of Really Dangerous Traps that Will Most Likely Destroy You Before You Get to the End of it!"

"Well, there obviously is the trap that people will be so scared waiting for traps they'll die of fright."

"I am not going to dignify that with a response."

"That was a response."

"I don't care."

" That was a response too!"

I ignored him and looked at the pedestal where the dinosaur skull should be. "WHAT ON PLANET POPTROPICA?! THAT ISN'T A DINOSAUR SKULL, IT'S A CHICKEN BONE!"

" Yeah those people who wrote the prophecy," answered Small Sinker. "They had a good sense of humor, don't ya think? Calling a dinosaur skull a chicken bone? Plain hilarious! Ha ha ha ha hee hee ha ha ha."

At that point, I was ready to throw Sinker to the Shark King. But I decided to save the world instead. Golden grabbed the bone. I had the ultra-secret secret ingredient.

"Where's the next ingredient ?" I asked. "The Shark King is going down."

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	12. The Shark King Rises

**I've reached 4,500 words. Thanks to everyone reading!**

"Oh no!" yelled Small Sinker. "We only have five minutes left. We have to hurry to Booga Bay, where the last ingredient is hidden!"

Golden, Small, and I took off through the jungle. By the time we got there, it was two minutes to the Shark King's rising. "Quick, Bones, Star, dive beneath the waves!" commanded Sinker. "Deep down you'll find a crate. Break the crate open and you'll find the Coffee of Anti-sharkiness."

Golden and I ran to the ocean, waded then swam out, and then dove under. The water was cold. I couldn't see Golden, I wasn't even sure if she was there. After swimming straight down for what seemed like hours, my lungs were on fire. I couldn't have lasted a second longer when I saw the crate. Kicking wildly, I managed to break it. I briefly glimpsed a coffee mug before I blacked out. As I lost consciousness, my fingers closed around the handle.

* * *

I woke up as Golden pulled me out of the water. "You saved me."

"Yes, but now we all need saving." I looked out at the water, which was lightly splashing around. It started churning, then bubbling, then splashing, then waving wildly. Suddenly a giant beast emerged. Black with white streaks, it was so impossibly huge it must've been bigger than the whole island. It roared and grew even larger, blocking out the sun.

The Shark King was here, and Planet Poptropica was doomed.

**Please review.**


	13. Small Sinker's Sacrifice

**I've gotten 50 views! Yay! Thank you, readers!**

Golden, Small, and practically every Poptropican around screamed. I wish I could say I was all heroic and yelled at the Shark King and stuff, but, truth really is, I fainted.

As I woke up, I saw Sinker and Golden dragging me into the jungle as the monstrous Shark King roared and took a bite off of the island. Well, good-bye Booga Bay. As we ran, the Shark King roared again, and bit off the jungle and the temple ruins.

It was swallowing the whole island.

As the Shark Museum and Coconut Cafe were eaten, the three of us climbed the giant coconut tree in hopes of throwing the potion into the shark's mouth. We reached the top. A weird guy in a hut on the tree yelled "I only talk to native islanders."

"Good for you," I said. "But how on Planet Poptropica is this potion going to work if there is no Coffee of Anti-sharkiness in this coffee mug?!"

"We have to hope it works." said Sinker. "And, one more thing I forgot to tel you. We can't just throw it in the shark's mouth. Someone needs to jump into his mouth with the potion."

"You mean...be eaten by a monstrous shark?"

"Yes."

"I'll go." I volunteered.

"No, I will," said Golden grimly. Small Sinker didn't say anything, just grabbed the potion and jumped.

The Shark King, who'd been about to swallow the coconut tree we were on, saw Sinker and gulped him down instead. I waited for the Shark King to fall over, or something, but he didn't. He was still destroying the island.

**Thanks, please review!**


	14. I Go to Jail for Extreme Stupidity

**Hi readers!**

"The stupid potion didn't work!" yelled Golden Star.

"There's got to be another way to stop the Shark King!" I screamed. "Maybe we can tickle him to death."

Said Golden "Let's trick him into drinking the ocean and getting so fat he explodes!"

Then, three things happened at once. First, I suggested another dumb way to stop it. Second, the Shark King chomped the tree we were on in half. Third, the Shark actually _did_ explode. So as we saved the world, Golden and I fell to our doom.

But we landed on a soft tree. And next to us landed….Small Sinker! Somehow he survived being eaten, exploding, and falling hundreds of feet. (Of course he had, no one ever dies in these types of stories. At last, I hope not. I don't wanna get killed off!) Small Sinker just smiled and run back to his hut in Booga Bay, having forgotten that both his hut and Booga Bay had been completely destroyed. The two of us climbed down, expecting to be greeted as heroes. Instead, a bunch of Poptropican Policecame up and hit me in the head with a frying pan. "Not again." I groaned as I passed out.

* * *

When I woke up, Golden and I were tied to chairs in a large room. In front of us sat a few members of the Poptropican police, and.…uh-oh.

It was Fat Panda, the very same guy who'd had me deported from Early Poptropica. "Here ye, here ye, and all that crazy stuff they do in trials," he began. "Here we have Only Bonehead and Goner Tar."

"Uh, Bony Bones and Golden Star."

"Whatever. Anyway, these two are on trial for destroying Shark Tooth Island."

"WHAT?!" I yelled. "I didn't actually destroy this island! I saved it! Oh yeah, and Golden and Sinker too, of course. But it was the Shark King who did this!"

"Yes, yes , yes, but, you see, the Shark King has exploded, so it makesit sort of difficult to accuse him. And even if he _wasn't_ exploded and we accused him, he'd eat us. Well, he'd eat us anyway, but, beside the point. Thing is, we need to blame somebody. So we're blaming you two."

Golden frowned. "Why, that's just- - -". At that point she said something rude I won't repeat.

"M'am!" exclaimed Fat Panda. "There are children in here!"

"I_ am_ a child." she said.

"Oh yeah, and I'm a kid too," I added. "Yeah, old me, fancy that."

Fat Panda snapped his fingers. A bodyguard showed up and put duct tape over Golden's mouth. "Mmmmmmm, mmmm, mmm!" she complained.

Fat Panda sighed contentedly. "That's much better. Now, where were we? Ah, yes. So, the damage to Early Poptropica will take 7,000,000,000,000 credits to fix. But as for the damage here, do you know how much repairs will cost?"

"Ehhhhh, 35 cents?"

"NO! NOT 35 CENTS! INFINITY! THAT'S RIGHT, INFINTY CREDITS!"

"Sounds inexpensive."

Fat Panda face palmed himself. "_Anyway_, you two are charged with destroying the majority of Shark Tooth Island, not to mention you, Bones, already destroyed Early Poptropica earlier. As I think you both, especially you Bony Bones, are faaaaaaaaaaar too dumb to have done this on purpose, let's call this, well, let's call it a crime of extreme stupidity, shall we? Yes, I do rather like the sound of that. So you are both sentenced to six months in Time Tangled Maximum Security No One Breaks Out Ever Jail."

"Is that like, a five-star hotel or something?" I asked.

Fat Panda sighed. "The kid really has a knack for it, he really does." Then to his bodyguards he said "Get them to Time Tangled."

As we were both tossed rudely onto the blimp, I yelled back "There aren't any pigs in this five-star hotel slash jail, right?" Fat Panda didn't answer.

Well, my adventures on Shark Tooth were over, probably for good. Especially considering that there was a lot less of Shark Tooth remaining then when I'd first arrived there. Off to Time-Tangled, my home island, and land of adventures! Oh yeah, and off to jail too. Well, see ya next time.

**Thanks for reading, and please review.**


	15. How To Mess Up a Jailbreak

**Here's the beginning of the third part of my story. Hope you enjoy! Review replies:**

**Bony Bones: **Thanks! You'll find out a bit of what happens on Time tangled right now!

Time Tangled Jail is no fun. I'm not sure how Extreme Stupidity is a crime, but we (very injustfully!) ended up in prison anyway. Golden and I were stuck in there for three months. Three whole months.

But then, we were ready to put our master escape plan into action.

Every day when the guards weren't looking, Golden had stood on my shoulders and scraped at the dirt ceiling. The whole place was underground, but the walls and floor were cemented so no one could tunnel out, or down for that matter. But no one ever thought we would tunnel _up_. We moved the fallen dirt into a corner, and the guards never noticed the hole, because no one ever looks up.

Within four weeks she'd dug a small cave-like space. With some difficulty, we climbed up the wall and into the hole. We tunneled frantically for five or so feet until we hit a vent shaft. There was a small opening into it right next to us. It was hard to squeeze through, but I managed it.

Then the guards noticed we were gone. They poured into our cell, found the hole in the ceiling, and started climbing. "We better get going," Golden whispered, as she crawled through the opening.

We scrambled as fast as we could down the vent. It got narrower and narrower until it suddenly opened up into a huge room. We were on a small catwalk. Way above us there was light, and beneath us, the hole continued down for forever. A bottomless pit. The two of us started walking across the catwalk, very carefully. One misstep, and, well, I don't really want to think about it.

We reached the other end, finding the metal door there bolted shut. The guards showed up and walked onto the platform. It creaked and bent under our combined weight, and I swear it could not have held a feather more. The guards slowly walked across, and I looked up at the small opening into the light, far above, wondering if we'd ever see that light of day again up close and personal. Then, I saw it.

THE WORST POSSIBLE THING THAT COULD HAVE EVER NEVER EVER HAPPENED HAD JUST ACTUALLY HAPPENED!

At the top of the hole was a pig. It fell down and landed on the platform. "Oink. Oink oink."

Then the platform broke. The guards, Golden, the pig (Aaaaah!), and I plummeted down the bottomless pit.

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	16. Mission Unpossible

**Hey, I've gotten over 80 views! Thank you, Poptropica fans!**

As I fell, I took a moment to look back and complentate my life, considering it was about to end.

I'd lived only about twelve and a half years, but it'd been pretty fun. I'd enjoyed life with my parents, Cherry Bones and Scary Bones, and my dog, Mitzi. And my adventures on Early Poptropica and Shark tooth had been epic, not to mention I got to save the world. So, I was ready to meet my maker.

Except I didn't. That 'bottomless pit' turned out to be a water slide. Don't ask me why, but Golden, the guards, and I washed up in this pool at the edge of an underground hotel. Thankfully there was no sign of the pig. The entire place was empty, except for one man in a black suit who was sitting at a table, finishing up lunch.

"Ah, Bones and Golden," he began. "We wondered when you'd escape."

"What?" I was totally confused.

"See, we have a bit of a task for you, and we can't find anyone else to do it. Time has gotten a little messed up again, and four Poptropicans have gone missing, scattered throughout the ages. Thankfully we've managed to locate the time periods and places they're in, but bringing them back is gonna be no small task. So we're entrusting it to you."

"Uh, okay..." I replied.

"Now, here are the conditions," he continued. "If you successfully bring back all four, we'll automatically end your sentences and set you free. However, if you fail, you'll be stuck in prison here forever. Do you accept this mission?"

"This sounds too much like a spy sci-fi movie," remarked Golden. "But yes, we accept and all. What're the names of the missing ones?"

"Um, Snorty Penguin, Messy Hamburger, Jolly Joker, and Crazy Star."

"Crazy Star?!" exclaimed Golden. "That's my brother! We have to save him!"

"And we have to save the others too," I reminded her. The guy handed me a large folder with, in his words, 'all we needed to know'. "Is it just those four who are missing?" I asked.

"Pretty much," he replied. "There's also some random pet dog."

I paled. Because the mayor of Time Tangled was allergic to dogs, you had to get a special permit to have one. That meant there were very, very few. "Uh, do you remember the dog's name?"

"I don't see why it matters, but it was Mitzi, or something like that."

_'Oh crap.'_ I thought. _'That's my dog.'_

**Thanks for reading, and please review.**


	17. This is Why You Should Wear Seat Belts

**Hello readers!**

I stood in shocked silence for a second. Then I opened the folder. Snorty Penguin was lost in the Ice Age, Messy Hamburger back when the first settlers had come to settle on Early Poptropica, Jolly Joker was stuck back in the ages of Poptropica dinosaurs, and Crazy Star, Golden's brother, was somewhere in the distant future. As for my dog? She was also in the near future, but not so far away. She was located on Time Tangled, about ninety years from now.

The man smiled grimly, and then said "I forgot to introduce myself. Name's Mighty Sinker. I'll be escorting you to the time machine." He led us across the room and out through a door, down a long hallway, and into a laboratory where a dozen workers toiled around. In the lab was a huge machine. "Here we are," he said. "We'll send you to the Ice Age first. Don't forget to buckle your seat belts."

"No more information? That's it?" asked Golden.

"Yep," he replied. "We don't believe in over-complicating things." With that, he shoved us into the time machine and closed the door. Someone outside started counting backwards from ten. Golden buckled up, but I couldn't figure out how to use the seat belt. As the countdown reached zero, there was a huge bang, we started moving, and I was flung against the window. As we traveled through time, I was jolted back and forth throughout the room, smashing into everything. It was pretty painful.

Eventually, we stopped traveling and landed somewhere. It was cold.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	18. Good Kitty

**Yes! I've gotten 100 views! Thanks to all that made this possible. Also, I've decided this story will have 9 parts: ending on Astro-Knights Island, as that's my favorite island and undoubtedly one of the most epic. **

Golden Star and I stepped out of the time machine. It was freezing cold! I spit, and my saliva turned to ice before it hit the ground. "Um, gross." said Star.

I shrugged. "So, someone named Snorty _Penguin_ is lost in a cold place. Coincidence much?"

Before Golden could reply, a Poptropican Neanderthal charged out of nowhere, holding a spear ready to throw. Throw he did indeed, right at us. I ducked and it impaled into a snow bank. The caveman then cursed in caveman language. "Ooka ooka thonk bonk snarkity barkity growl ooka!" Then a nearby mountain had an avalanche and snow collapsed on top of him.

"That's gotta hurt," I said as we dodged past the avalanche and noticed a small cave. It looked familiar. I opened up our folder and saw a picture of it. "A-ha!" I exclaimed. "Snorty is supposed to be in there!" We headed inside, icicles dripping all around us. Sure enough, in the back of the cave was a Poptropican, shivering from the cold. She had black hair and a green shirt, and was dressed far too warmly for the Ice Age. But, when time warps come a'callin', what can you do? Golden helped her to her feet. It looked like she wanted to say something, but her mouth had frozen shut. Oh well.

As we brought her outside and back to the time machine, a shadow fell over us. Golden looked up and screamed, and a giant saber-toothed cat pounced! It landed next to us and roared, and then chased us back straight into the time machine. We waited with bated breath as the creature smacked the time machine with its paws. Eventually, I found a button labeled "Next Destination" and pushed it.

Then we went through the time warp again, and this time, all of us were thrown against the walls. "Ouch!"

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	19. Plymouth Rockers

**Hey everybody, sorry about how long it took to update. Here's finally the newest chapter, and it's a good one too! I've gotten 180 views and written 7,500 words so far. Just one quick review reply.**

**Bony Bones: **Thanks! Yeah, I would've liked to do more islands than Astro-Knights, but I don't think I could keep the story interesting that long. Maybe I'll write a sequel. We'll see when we get there. Anyway, her's a brand new chapter!

**(I do not own Poptropica.)**

I hopped out of the time machine into the earlier village of Early Poptropica. Golden Star and Snorty Penguin stayed behind. Looking around at the simple pilgrims, who looked much like they did in modern times, I wondered if they knew I'd eventually drop a purple giant on them. Didn't look like it.

Pretty quickly, they started flocking around me. "Who be the strangely clothed traveler?" asked one.

I thought fast. "Uh, I'm Christopher Columbus. But you can call me Chris."

They didn't seem to like that very much. "Columbus is very bad at sailing ships! He sank all ours!" cried one, grabbing a pitchfork.

"Columbus' nose is too big for our liking!" screamed another, grabbing a torch.

The rest grabbed more torches and pitchforks and started shouting "Mob! Mob! Angry mob! Mob!" I didn't see the need for torches. It was right in the middle of the day. One of the pilgrims stepped up and poked me with a pitchfork. That's when I realized they meant business, and I ran.

The pilgrims chased me into a barn, where I hid in the mud in a stall. A pig stall. With pigs. As soon as I saw them, I screamed and jumped higher than should be possible, popping out of the roof and creating a nice me-shaped hole in it. The pilgrims clustered all around and a few of them began to climb the small barn. I grabbed some hay from the straw roof and threw it at them, but it didn't help very much.

I needed a plan, and I needed one fast. And then it came to me. Back in Early Poptropica I'd found a Hypnotic Suit and stuck it in my pocket. And there was no better time than the present to use it. Er make that the past. I quickly pulled on the crazy T-shirt and put on the goggles. The effect was startling. Right away, the pilgrims stopped moving and just stood staring. Then they started dancing disco. I quickly crept past them, put the Hypnotic Suit away, and started looking for Messy Hamburger.

I found him down a newly-dug well, unconscious. It looked like he'd been mistaken for good ol' Chris Columbus too. It took a while for me to get out of the well with him slung over my shoulder. While I did, the pilgrims had somehow gotten electric guitars, keyboards, and a drum set. They were totally rocking the hard rock they were playing as we got out of the well, from their cool shades to the amps to the colored lighting to the mist rising up around them. I don't think they would've made a popular band, though. Too ahead of their time.

When they saw us, they forgot about the music. Grabbing pitchforks and torches again, they gave chase. I ran to the time machine, dragging Messy Hamburger along on the ground, and hopped on in the nick of time. Or in the Chris Columbus of time, one might say.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	20. I Don't Want To Talk About It

**Hey guys! Here's another cool chapter, hope you enjoy! One review reply first:**

**Bony Bones: **Yeah, I think the last chapter was cool because it was someone else besides Bones being crazy for a change. Here's the latest chapter, hope you like it!

The time machine took a while getting to our next destination. Probably 'cause it was so far back in time. We were heading to the age of the dinosaurs.

When we got there, I hopped straight out of the time machine. Big mistake. A sauropod, meaning a long-necked one, had bent its head to the ground just as I jumped out and I stepped right on top of its head, grabbing on to the large crest on it.

The gigantic beast was confused and lifted its head way up into the air, with me clinging on for dear life. It waved its head around and threw me off. Thankfully, my fall was cut short. Unthankfully, it wasn't cut short by something pleasant.

"Crap!" I yelled as I looked into the hungry eyes of some dinosaur almost as big, but with much sharper teeth. I'd landed on its snout. Before I could even think to jump down, it swallowed me whole and I slid down its throat. Which wasn't exactly very fun. After a few seconds I popped out into the stomach, landing in a pile of green juice. I didn't even what to think about what it might be.

And then, the mother of all coincidences happened. Curled up in a ball in front of me was none other than Jolly Joker, the very Poptropican we'd come to this crazy dino land to rescue. I sure hope he was grateful.

The guy had dark brown hair, a collared shirt, and jeans. "Find your own place for getting digested," he said. "This one's mine."

"I'm not here to get digested," I replied. "I'm here to rescue you!"

"Yeah," he snorted. "Good luck with that. Because the only way out is down." He pointed meaningfully to where the dino's intestines were, and I got the idea pretty quickly.

"If we've gotta go down," I said. "We gotta go down." Before he could protest, I dragged him along with me.

I'll spare you the details of our trip out, but let me just say this. It was something I would never do again, and my clothes were ruined forever. Jolly Joker didn't mind it that much, actually. He'd probably gotten used to the smell from spending all that time sitting in a dinosaur's belly.

I was pretty thankful the time machine had an on board shower and a change of clothes, I'll tell you that.

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	21. The Future's Sure Upside-Down

**Everybody, I am super sorry about the super long time it took me to update. I won't let this happen again! I'll try and update at least three times a week, not counting some weeks in July where I'll be away.**

Our time machine took us into the distant future. We were ready to save Crazy Star, Golden's brother. After that, we just had to find my dog and we could go home.

Golden and I slowly stepped out of the time machine, wondering what the future would be like. First off, gravity was reversed! We immediately fell down, er, fell upwards and landed on a patch of purple grass. Everything in the future was either puple, dark blue, black, or silver, including us.

"What do we do now?" asked Golden.

"Find your brother," I replied.

"I KNOW that. But how do we find him?"

"Well, we can start by walking."

I took a step forward on the purple grass and fell down a hole. Er, fell upwards a hole. Okay, that just sounds weird. I landed on a gigantic shell. A turtle shell. Next to it was a huge snail shell, then a clam shell. Inside the clam was a giant pearl. And inside the pearl was none other than Crazy Star!

I quickly grabbed the pearl, but I accidentally dropped it and it bounced away like a bouncy ball. I chased after it, through the turtle shell, past the clam, and in and then out again of the snail shell. Eventually the ball bounced right through the hole I had fallen, um, upwards through. Yeah, that never stops sounding weird. I jumped up and grabbed holed of the edge of the hole, pulling myself up. When I reached the top, er, bottom, there was no sign of Golden, the pearl, Crazy Star, or the time machine. Then something bumped me from behind.

It was the time machine! Golden was inside, with her brother somehow freed from the pearl. I gave them a thumbs-up and climbed on. We were off to save my dog.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	22. That Was Easy

**Hey guys! Like I promised, I'll be keeping the updates frequent. Here's the final chapter on Time Tangled! (Disclaimer: I do not own Poptropica.)**

The time machine hurtled through the space-time continuum. I had no idea what to expect in the near future. Heck, it might end up being stranger than the distant future! Whatever was out there could be dangerous. It could be destructive. It could be demented. It could be devastating. It could be deadly. It could even be...

"It could be d**ned!" yelled Golden, interrupting my train of thought.

"Geez, are you going to pardon your French or will I have to for you?"

"What I'm trying to say is, stop thinking up random words that start with D and brace yourself for whatever dangerous, destructive, demented, devestating, or deadly things you might be about to see."

The time machine came to a halt and I fell out the window. Beats using the door any day. I was in a completely peaceful and futuristic city. A monorail flew past me, a gust of air from it blowing by. I swam across a lake, up a wind elevator, took one of the monorails, and jumped onto a hoverpad, which deposited me at the entrance to a futuristic home. Cool. I entered, curious.

Suddenly, I found myself looking into a mirror. A really messed up mirror, though. Instead of being blue, my hair was white. I was all stooped over and had lots of wrinkles on my face. That's when I realized I wasn't looking into a mirror.

I was looking at my future self. Man, I could seriously use a hair cut. Apparently older me was in the middle of a bad hair day. And, unbelievably, my dog was standing next to him! At long last, I was reuinted with my pup, Mitzi.

"Okay," said my future self. "I know me, meaning I know you. And I now know that I slash you was completely psychotic and lunaticy at that age that you're at now! Now, before you destroy this island like you did several others in the distant past, er, my distant past that is, hurry up already and GO!"

He shoved me out the door. I teetered on the edge of the building, pinwheeling my arms. Then I fell off. I crashed through the time machine's roof. Painful is nowhere a near a good enough to describe what that felt like. Mitzi parachuted in after me. Huh. Wish I'd though of that.

A second later, we were on our way home.

* * *

Long story short? I was a hero this time instead of a blithering idiot. Actually, I still might've been considered a blithering idiot, but at the very least a heroic blithering idiot. I even got a medal.

Everbody we'd saved returned to their families, except Crazy Star. He and Golden stayed with my family since they had nowhere else to go. It was great having them there and having Mitzi back. Once and for all, my adventures were over.

Or were they?

Two weeks after I'd returned from my time traveling trip, the blimp guy approached me. "Mr. Bones, you're urgently needed. And you're not gonna like it!" He laughed evilly and knocked me out with a frying pan. The last thing I heard before I passed out was "The Evil Two Masters will be pleased."

**It's off to 24 Carrot Island for Bony! Thanks for reading and please review! What'd you think of the Time Tangked part of the story?**


	23. A Blimp-full of Trouble

**Here's the next update, Poptropican fans! **

When I came to my senses, I realized I was sitting in the blimp. Tied up. Golden Star and her brother Crazy were tied up next to me. The blimp guy stood on the other side of the basket, smirking slyly. I looked over the edge. We were above open ocean. Somehow, my dog Mitzi was clinging to the rope with her teeth. I decided not to mention that to anyone.

"What's going on?" I asked the blimp guy.

"I can't answer that," he replied.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Beneath us, Mitzi was ever so slowly pulling herself up. Eventually she climbed to the outside of the basket. When the blimp guy turned his back, she quickly bit through the ropes around my hands. As the guy turned back around, we both lunged at him. Mitzi crashed into him and knocked him out of the blimp. He grabbed on to the rope with one hand and slid down to the end.

"You'll pay for this!" he shouted. "The Evil Two Masters will get you!"

"I hope they don't."

The guy dropped into the ocean and started swimming towards who-knows-where. Meanwhile, I untied Golden and Crazy. The former set us flying towards the nearest island. 24 Carrot.

Suddenly, we heard a thumping noise from above. Something, or someone, was on top of the blimp.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	24. Submablimp!

**Hey readers, this is a semi-long chapter. Of course, none of these chapters are very long at all, but hey, it's all relatively speaking. **

Whatever was on top of the blimp descended slowly. Then three ropes fell down on either side. Three guys slid down them and hopped into the basket.

"Hah, you thought you could escape the Evil Two Masters by taking out the driver!" exclaimed one. "You were wrong! It's a good thing we had that secret compartment inside the blimp."

"Excuse me? Inside the blimp?" asked Golden. "How is that even psychically possible?"

"It's not," said the second guy. "But enough about that. You're coming with us!"

"Yeah right," scoffed Crazy Star. He grabbed the rim of the basket and jumped overboard. "Later, suckers!" The third guy grabbed one of the ropes, tied it into a lasso, and tossed it at him as he fell towards the ocean. "Oh crap." It slipped over his shoulders and pulled tight. "Fine, I'll come. You can pull me up now."

"Nah," replied the second guy. "You can just hang in there. Literally!" He snickered goofily, then turned to face Golden, Mitzi, and I. "Now as for you two, prepare for hilar[ity]!"

All three henchmen put on gas masks and dropped little balls. The balls released mist which must have been laughing gas, 'cause I couldn't stop giggling hysterically before I passed out.

* * *

Knocked out twice in one day. Fun. When I came to, Golden was still unconscious next to me, and Crazy had joined her, also knocked out. I thought about tackling the henchmen, but I was way too dizzy to even stand up. We were approaching 24 Carrot Island. But not in the usual way.

One of the henchman piloting the blimp flipped a secret panel and pressed a button. Out of the top of the blimp, a little plastic bubbly thing sprouted and began to grow. It expanded and encircled the whole yellow blimp, forming a forcefield-like thing. A propeller popped out of the end.

Then the guy cut the engines, and we plumetted hundreds of feet. We hit the ocean and sank all the way to the sea floor. The propeller started rotating and our submablimp (is that what you'd call it?) shot forward. Geez. This was no ordinary blimp.

After a while I could see where the land sloped up to form the island. Directly in front of us was a huge metal tunnel, which the guy piloted us in to. A little bit later, we popped out of the water into a large underground cavern. In midair, the protective bubble thing shrunk up and disappeared, and our now normal again blimp flew a little ways before setting down on the nearby stony floor.

One of the henchmen realized I was awake and randomly picked me up and shoved me out of the blimp. I fell a few feet and landed on my stomach. Ouch. Belly flop on land. When I stood up and looked in front of me, I couldn't believe my eyes. There stood a Poptropican.

In a pink bunny suit.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	25. Everyday Clichés

**Here's the next update! :) This is the 25th chapter. **

"I see you've brought our guests!" said the pink bunny human hybrid to one of the henchman, who nodded in reply.

"What is this place? Who are you? What do you want?" I asked.

"Let me answer those questions for you. We're in an underground cavern beneath the abandoned carrot factory. My name is Dr. Hare. And I, my partner, and our big bad boss need your help. Comply and we'll set you free. If you don't, bad things will happen, mark my words!"

The three henchman each grabbed one of the knocked-out Poptropicans in the blimp. Golden, Crazy, and Mitzi were carried off down a tunnel. As for Hare and I, we followed a fancy hallway that somehow was an exit from the creepy rock cave. After a while we came to a dining room. Sitting on a chair at the large table was a jester wearing yellow and purple.

"I'm the Binary Bard," he said. "Don't bother telling me your name, I already know it. Hare and I, as you might gather, are villains. We were both left abandoned in space recently, but our new leader fixed that. Now, we're here to help him. And you're here to help us."

"I'm not exactly totally on par with the villains side of things," I said quickly.

"You will be!" laughed Hare. "The leader's goal is to destroy all the islands, then become the supreme ruler of the new redeveloping world. But only one Poptropican is experienced in destroying islands. And that's you!"

Insert dramatic background music, and this could just have become a really cheesy movie. Sadly, it hadn't.

**Thanks for reading and please review. **


	26. Popcorny Jokes

**This chapter's one of the funniest in a while, so enjoy!**

I sort of just sat there for a while. "Um, is saying no an option?"

"Depends on if you're polite," replied the rabbit guy.

"Shut up Hare!" yelled Binary Bard. "You cannot say no."

"Can't, won't, shouldn't, or mayn't?" I asked.

"All of the above!"

"No."

"How about we strike a deal? You do three trials for us. If you pass all three, we let you go. If you don't you die!"

"I'm no logic genius, but how exactly does that help you?"

"We get to laugh at your death while eating popcorn!" screamed Hare in glee, while his partner in crime seemed a little more hesitant.

"Hate to admit it," sneered Binary Bard, "but he just might have a point there. How about, if you fail, then you work for us!"

"That's more like it. What do I do first?"

"Hmm. Your first trial can be walking across the tiny platforms balanced precariously above a fatal pit of lava far below."

The wall slid away and revealed exactly what the Bard had just described. I gulped. "Won't I end up dying anyway if I fail this?"

"Oh yeah. Well, just don't die, or else we'll have to kill you!" Wow. For once I wasn't actually the stupidest person in the room. Heck, I was the _least _stupid here. Don't ask me how that's even possible.

I figured I'd just walk across and get it over with. It wasn't actually that hard. When I was halfway across, I turned back and saw Hare sitting on the edge, holding a popcorn bag and tossing one piece after another into his mouth. "Careful not to choke on a kernel!" I shouted at him.

"Right back at ya!" he yelled. That didn't really make sense, but, whatever. I continued walking across the platforms. Then something hit my shoulder from behind. I turned around and was pelted with tons more of the little objects. Hare was throwing popcorn at me. Perfect.

A couple of the buttery pieces had landed on my pillar. I picked one up and threw it at him. It smacked him on the nose. The pink rabbit guy lost his balance, fell into the lava, and died.

Nah, I'm just pulling your leg! All that happened was that he stuck his tongue out at me. I walked across the last few platforms, where a hoverboard was waiting to take me back to the two super villains.

"Well, well, well," said the Binary Bard when I got back. "Lookie who didn't die."

"All of us!" shrieked Hare annoyingly.

"Pardon?" growled the jester.

"All of us are still alive!"

The more serious villain ignored Hare's latest stupid statement and continued talking. "So, for your second trial, you will have to- - -"

"Eat this bag of popcorn!" yelled Hare.

"What?! No! That's not what I was going to say! You will have to- - -"

Before he could get any farther, I grabbed the bag from Dr. Hare and dumped it all into my mouth. Then I chewed and swallowed. "There!" I said. "Done."

"Hah!" screeched Hare. "You thought that all you had to do was eat a nice an' simple plain bag of popcorn. Well, you were wrong. That bag of popcorn wasn't nice an' simple at all!"

'Uh oh.' I thought. 'Poison?'

"That bag," Hare went on, "was one I spit into! Haha, and you ate it. Fool!"

"Enough with the stupidity!" yelled the Binary Bard. "I'm the sanest one here, and that's saying a lot considering I frequently come up with ridiculous plans to conquer the galaxy. Now, I'm picking the third trial, and believe me, this one's gonna be difficult."

A panel opened in the floor and a metal cage rose out of it. Inside were Golden and Crazy. They were both conscious now, but tied up and gagged. "For your third trial, Bony Bones," said the Binary Bard, making it slow and dramatic, "you will have to kill your friends!" Whoop-de-doo. Fun.

**Thanks for reading and please review. **


	27. Carrot On My Wayward Son

**Finally, I'm back with an update! Here's another funny chapter. **

I sighed. "There's no way I'm killing my friends. You win. I'll help you with your evil island destruction plan."

"Perfect!" shrieked Hare. "Now we don't have to clean up any blood. I hate blood."

The Binary Bard elbowed him aside. "It's perfect 'cause you'll help us is what he means to say. Now, the first island we want you to demolish is this one, 24 Carrot. And we've found a rather ironic way of doing so. See, if Hare were really just all he appears to be, a stupid bunny, I would've tossed him into the lava long ago. But he happens to have a knack for inventing. For example, his Rabbot nearly conquered the planet...until the fool totaled it on an asteroid."

"Hey!" screamed Hare. "Rear-view mirrors are hard to use in outer space! And my feet couldn't reach the brake pedal!"

The jester continued his speech. "Recently, he invented the Carrotron. It's a weapon that can turn anything into a carrot. Now, you can imagine how dangerous that could be in the wrong hands. Specifically, our hands. But, Hare and I have failed at every villainous scheme we've tried thus far. With me it's bad luck. Hare's just an idiot."

"And proud of it!" yelled the rabbit.

"Anyway, we're afraid to try ourselves, for fear something goes wrong. But you are a master at destroying stuff."

"Thanks," I said flatly.

"You're welcome. So, Bony Bones, you must turn every citizen on 24 Carrot into a carrot in the next twenty-four hours, or we'll throw your friends into the lava! WAHAHAHAHA!"

"That's great. Do I get the weapon or what?" I asked.

"First you have to tap-dance!" screeched Hare.

"Shut up. You get it once you're outside. Now hurry up and go!"

A chute opened up underneath me and I fell through a pipe, popping out of it a few seconds later. I was outside the abandoned carrot factory. Something like a handheld cannon fell out of the windows. The Carrotron.

I picked it up and headed towards town. There were people out there, just waiting to be turned into carrots. This might actually be fun.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	28. The Secretary from Hell

**Here's the promised newest chapter, it's pretty goofy! Just one geust review reply:**

**Bony Bones: **Thanks! Well, here it is. You should think about making an account here, it's a lot of fun and it makes it easier to review :)

As I walked down the abandoned street, a panel opened up on the Carrotron. Out of it popped a video screen, depicting Hare.

"Guess what?" he shrieked.

"What?"

"You guessed it!" The maniac then proceeded to cackle, well, maniacally.

The Binary Bard came on screen, shoving Hare out of the way. "Now there are twenty-four people who live on this island, discounting us, you, and your friends. You probably remember that you need to turn them all into carrots."

"And then you'll have 24 carrots!" laughed Hare evilly. "Oh, the sick irony!"

"Zip it," hissed the Bard, before continuing his mission outline. "First and foremost, there's the mayor, plus his four security guards and his secretary. Then there are two families of four, random weird triplets, a barbershop quarter, and the two people who work in the small diner. They all must become vegetables, but especially the mayor. Clear?"

"Clear as mud with a cherry on top," I replied. "Let's do this!"

I ran down the road until I reached the town. Immediately I encountered the barbershop quartet. "Hello!" sang the first in a baritone.

"Hello!" sang the second in a tenor.

"Hello!" sang the third in a Michael Jackson soprano.

"HOWDY PARTNER!" screamed the last one at the top of his lungs. Needless to say, I turned him into a carrot.

"This is bad!" sang the first.

"This is bad!" sang the second. Before the third had a chance to sing, I also turned him into a carrot. This was fun! The two remaining musicians ran around in circles, terrified. After a while they stopped, screamed at each other, and started running around in squares.

"Smile for the camera!" I announced. They both halted, turned, and grinned. I blasted them with the Carrotron, and oddly enough, the carrots they became were still smiling.

My work there done, I decided to head straight for the mayor. Might as well get the hardest part out of the way, right? Once I reached his small office building, I zapped the two security guards flanking the double doors. Piece of cake. Of carrot cake, to be precise.

Once inside, I noticed his secretary, a pretty red-headed Poptropican with a not-so-pretty frown. "The mayor doesn't like you," she said.

"He's never met me!" I protested. "Wait a second, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Look, hunnie, the mayor would probably enjoy your company, but I'm the type of person who's lazy. As his secretary, you make more work for me just by being here. So, the simplest thing for me is for you to cease being here."

"Huh?"

She pressed a red button on her desk, and the marble tile underneath me sprung up, catapulting me through the air. I crashed into the glass ceiling, shattered it, and landed outside. Maybe going for the mayor wasn't such a good idea after all.

I decided to go to the diner, in hopes of turning anyone in there into a carrot. When I arrived, a disco ball cast all sorts of funky patterns on the floor, and everybody was dancing to some old tunes. From what I could tell, the two diner employees were there, plus the identical female triplets. One of them pulled me into a dance, making me drop the Carrotron. Another picked up the cannon-like device and started dancing with IT.

After a few minutes of trying to escape the dance, I got lucky. The girl with the Carrotron accidentally pulled the trigger, causing the thing to zap the disco ball and bounce off in all directions. I hid behind a table, and everyone else was turned into a carrot. Phew. No more dancing.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	29. Are You Sick of Carrots Yet?

**Here's another good chapter! Also, I think the evil secretary will become a recurring character, for those who were interested to know :)**

I'd just taken care of the families on the island. Now, there were eight more carrots. I only hoped the cat didn't eat them. The only people left un-carrotized were the mayor, half of his security force, and his evil secretary. I didn't look forward to dealing with that last one.

I was trudging back to the mayor's office when I stopped in my tracks, realization dawning. The Bard had only told me about twenty-three people. There was someone else on the island he'd forgotten!

Of course, that's when a shadow flickered in the background, and I heard a slight creek. Creepy music started playing, and it built up and up, scarier and scarier. Then I noticed the shadow was really a hobo, zapped him with the Carrotron, and laughed.

Now I was finally ready to get to the mayor. I had a plan. Entering the building, I walked calmly towards the other side of the room. Every time the secretary angrily sprung up a tile underneath me, I'd jump back out of the way, and then climb onto the tile, jump off, and keep walking. Once I'd reached the end, she'd sprung all the tiles. "Hah!" I taunted. "Bet'cha didn't see that coming!"

She hadn't, but what _I_ didn't see coming was her. The secretary flew at me and tackled me, pinning my shoulders to the ground. "No one gets in to see the mayor!" she screamed hysterically. Out of her skirt pocket she pulled a knife out and pointed it at me, giggling.

Then the mayor walked in. Quick as a flash, the secretary hid the knife, jumped off me, and smiled ear to ear. "Good day, Helen. Were you just about to bring this young man to meet me?"

"Oh yes, oh yes, certainly!" Helen exclaimed. When the mayor turned to look at me, she made rude hand gestures at him and slid her finger across her throat.

"Now how can I help you, sonny?"

"You can let me turn you into a carrot."

"Sorry pal, I don't believe I heard you right. Did you say- - -"

I zapped him into a carrot. Immediately two security guards came running, and they met the same fate. Then I pointed the Carrotron at the psycho secretary, smirking smugly. "Looks like the table's have turned." I fired.

She held up her knife and the beam from the Carrotron hit the reflective surface and bounced back. At me.

Oops. I'd turned myself into a carrot. Smooth Move.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	30. The End of the Chapter As We Know It

**Here's 24 Carrot's final chapter!**

Being a carrot is a weird sensation. It's like being in a dream, I guess. You're only subtly aware of what's going on around you, and mostly you don't care. After all, you are a vegetable. Vegetables are obviously heartless, otherwise they wouldn't masquerade as food, and poor little Poptropicans wouldn't be forced to eat them.

I have no idea how long I was a carrot. My best guess is a few hours. Eventually, I came to my senses and realized I was a normal Poptropican again. No more carrot me in sight. I was sitting on a table with the Carrotron next to me. In front of me were Hare and the Bard. We were back in the underground secret lab. Behind me were Golden and Crazy, still caged.

Hare glared at me. "You better count yourself lucky, bud! The whole time you were a carrot, the bunny side of me was just itching to gnaw away. But no! Instead I had to invent a cure. Thanks to you being so important, I didn't get to eat a carrot! WHY IS LIFE SO CRUEL?!

"You'll have to excuse Hare, he goes a little insane when he doesn't get his carrots," explained the Bard.

"Isn't he insane anyway?"

"Good point. But now, you failed. That secretary escaped. Meaning you and your friends have an appointment with the lava."

I picked up the Carrotron and zapped him. "Guess not!" I said to the yellow-and-purple-striped carrot. Hare ran away. I didn't bother going after him. Instead I walked over to the cage and unlocked it.

"C'mon," I ordered. "We've got a blimp to catch."

"Where are we going?" asked Golden.

"Anywhere but here, 'cause we can just add this to the list of islands I've destroyed. Yay!"

**The next part of the story will take place on Super Power Island. And we haven't seen the last of Dr. Hare or Helen the evil secretary!**


	31. Dogs are Lucky, It's a Fact

**The story for this island will be a little different in that it won't always have Bony as the main character. Instead, it'll revolve more around Dr. Hare, Helen the secretary, and a third character. **

The three of us (me, Golden Star, and her brother Crazy Star) arrived at the blimp on 24 Carrot after a good deal of sprinting through the streets. Thankfully, this was a legitimate blimp, not a Submablimp run by evil henchmen. The blimp guy hadn't had much business lately, considering everyone else on the island was a carrot. Courtesy of me.

Before we had a chance to talk to the blimp guy, Crazy yelled "Stop!" Golden and I halted immediately. "You know guys, I think I'm going to stay here," he said.

"What?!" exclaimed Golden. "We've been separated for months, we only recently reunited. And now you're just going to leave?!"

"Uh, kind of."

"Why?"

"Well, first off, you guys go on all these insane adventures! I'm not cut out for that kind of stuff. It's better off that I don't come with for things like that."

"But the readers don't even know anything about you yet!" I protested.

"'Readers?'" he asked. "What readers?"

"Uh, nothing."

"Well anyway, this island is a little bit of a mess. Thanks to you, Bony."

"You're welcome."

"Dr. Hare left some of that cure for the Carrotron in his lab. I can turn all the vegetables back into people. And then when I'm done that, I need to travel to a bunch of different islands. Our parents are out there somewhere, Golden. I need to find them."

Golden understood. Crazy waved good-bye as we headed to the blimp, boarded, and took off.

* * *

Super Power Island was the closest destination, so we figured we'd head there. When the two of us arrived, it was chaos. Buildings were in flames, rubble was everywhere, water had pooled in random places. Overall, it was a disaster. But all the people we saw were smiling a mile wide.

That was weird. I decided to ask around. Golden and I walked up to this one middle-aged Poptropican woman, who, like all the others, was grinning uncannily. "What's up with the happy countenance?" asked Golden. "Your world's pretty much in shambles."

The woman laughed. "You don't get it. It looks bad now, but at any moment, the new superhero will arrive and save the day!"

"Uh, can you clarify on that a bit?"

"Well, here on Superpower we have super villains do crazy things and evil people escape from jail almost daily. It's been getting pretty hectic in the last month or so. But a few days ago, this new superhero showed up. She's way better than any of the others. With her on our side, the good is unstoppable! It's incredible!"

"Who is this new superhero?" I asked.

"See for yourself. Here she comes!"

Someone flew through the air and landed next to us. Or some_thing_, really. It was a dog. _My_ dog. Mitzi. I didn't know how she'd escaped after we'd been captured on the blimp, but it didn't really matter. All I knew was that while we were kidnapped by two maniacs and I was forced to turn people into carrots, she got superpowers and became an island-renowned hero. Nice.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	32. Filler is Fun! (not)

**Here's a unbelievably short chapter, but the only point of it is for filler before the main story on this island really begins. Also, half-way through the adventure on this island marks the half-way point of the story!**

Admittedly, it was a little weird finding out your dog's a super-hero. Heck, it was really weird! Before I could even adjist to the shock, Mitzi saluted us with her paw and took off, supposedly to go fight some crime.

I walked up to another random Poptropica. "Who caused all this destruction?"

"You don't know?! Don't you two read the news?!"

"We're, uh, tourists."

"Oh, okay. Well, most of it was caused by the normal villains. There's the famous ones, like Sir Rebel, Copy Cat, or Betty Jetty. Then there are tons more, some even without powers. Plus, two new weird ones just showed up yesterday. Go figure. This island's insane!"

After that conversation, we walked off in search of a hotel. It was close to the sunset already. A Party Tower looked like a fun place to stay. We entered and Golden asked the lady at the desk for two rooms. Then I stopped in my tracks.

"Y-you! I know you! You're the psycho secretary from 24 Carrot! Hannah or something."

"It's Helen, doll," said the pretty yet insane Poptropican before she flipped a switch. A trapdoor switch, to be precise.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	33. Titanic All Over Again

**Here's a chapter with some pretty cool action. Anyway, all of Superpower will mainly revolve around Dr. Hare, Helen, and Mitzi, with Bony becoming the main character again by Spy. **

I popped up in a cage in an underground lair, with Golden at my side. In front of us was none other than Dr. Hare. "Welcome to the best lab from here to there!" he yelled. "Did'ja like my new assistant?"

"Who, the secretary?" asked Golden.

"Yep."

"Hated her."

"Geez, and you guys call yourselves the heroes...Anyway, I'm off to scheme. Ta-ta for now!" Hare turned around and left us trapped there.

* * *

Mitzi was flying over open water. Ever since coming to Superpower, she'd inherited the powers of intelligent thought, flight, and strength. She used them well, and in the past few days, many villains had been subdued. Now the dog was on her way to Speeding Spike's underwater base.

When she was sure she was at the right spot, the dog dove into the water and swam with all her might. Holding her breath forever was sadly not one of her powers. After a little bit a murky square outline came into view. Mitzi swam towards it. Bingo.

She trailed along the wall until she found a window, which she broke through. Water flooded in quickly behind her. That was all part of the plan. She needed to flush Speeding Spike out...literally.

Bursting through a door and down a corridor, she caught sight of the green-haired rebel. After hearing the rapidly rising waters, he'd grabbed a bag of money and a bag of jewels, and was running towards the escape pods. Mitzi made it there first, and slammed the 'Release' button with her paw. Instantly, both escape pods shot out into the ocean.

"What have you done?!" yelled Spike. "You've trapped us here to die!" The dog nodded her head at a sign that pointed to 'Water-Tight Room'. "Oh. Forget about that. Heh heh."

He took off up the stairs, this time using his super speed instead of just plain running. In no time he was out of harm's way with the door safely locked behind him. Mitzi reached it and pounded on it, as much as you can pound when you only have paws. The water was pouring in everywhere, and only seconds remained until it flooded the room.

Mitzi thought frantically. Then an idea popped into her head. It was so simple that she was surprised she hadn't thought of it earlier. She could break through the glass in _this_ room and swim to the surface.

That's exactly what she did. The super dog regretted not apprehending Spike, but there wasn't much else she could've done. Not to mention, all of those concerns were forgotten as she reached the Superpower shore. It was chaos. Apparently Hare's hare-brained scheme was working.

* * *

"I spy, with my little eye, something...gray!"

Golden rolled her eyes. "Is it the cage?"

"Yes! You are a master at this."

"It's not exactly hard when the only things in the room are the cage and us."

"That only makes it more fun. Ready for Round 2,374?"

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	34. Dr Hareier

**In this chapter we get a look at Dr. Hare's plan for Super Power. And no, it does not involve carrots. **

In front of Mitzi were rabbits. Lots and lots of rabbits. On the streets, on roofs, in the ocean. Perched on telephone poles, hiding in people's hats, in the shadows. Absolutely everywhere.

As if that wasn't bad enough, the rabbits were gnawers. With no carrots in sight, they began gnawing on buildings, streets, trees, and the like, causing massive destruction everywhere. It was a gruesome sight. And it could only have been caused by one Poptropican. Dr. Hare.

* * *

Speaking of Hare, he was currently plotting with Helen. It was a little akward, as the pink-lover was used to being the comic relief side-kick, not the villain himself. Admittedly, most everything was still being controlled by the big boss, but it was strange actually being in charge of someone else. Especially since that other someone wasn't exactly extremely obedient.

"Look," said Helen. "I get the idea is to bring as many islands to chaos as possible, but releasing a plague of rabbits doesn't exactly accomplish that."

"You dare doubt the gnawing powers of my rabbits, fool?!" yelled Hare, trying to sound like he had authority (which he did) and an idea of what he was doing (which he didn't). "I'll feed you to them!"

"They're vegetarians, carrot-brain."

"Oh. Forget that part. Anyway, they're doing a good job! This island will be brought to its knees in minutes. And then its hips. And then its shoulders. AND THEN ITS HEADS! WAHAHAHAHA!"

"Calm down, you're even crazier than I am," said Helen. "You're forgetting the possibility of any superheroes interfering. I didn't take this job just to get locked up in jail within a week."

"Relax, that's not gonna happen," said Hare cockily. "The bony guy and his girl are locked up."

"They're not who I was thinking of! There are plenty other heroes out there. Ones with powers, ones with fear-inspiring awe. And heck, all of them are twice as bright as your friend Bony."

"True, true."

"He's still a lot smarter than you, though."

"That insults me, but still, true, true."

* * *

"Got any threes?" Golden asked me. She'd found a deck of cards next to the cage. Don't ask me how they got there.

"Go fish," I grumbled.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	35. What about the Fifth Wall?

**Yet again a short chapter. This one doesn't involve Boney at all. But it's funny!**

Mitzi knew immediately she had to find Dr. Hare. The whereabouts of his new lair were unknown, but considering it had been set up in the course of a few days, it couldn't be anything fancy. The most likely place was an abandoned building or some such place where no one would think to look. And it was likely underground, so it felt like a rabbit den.

But that wasn't enough to go on. There were dozens of places like that on the island. That was when Mitzi had an idea. She'd follow the rabbits! The thousands of hares had to have been released from Hare's lair, so all she had to do was pick a certain one and watch it until it returned to its home. It might take a few hours, but the plan was certain to work.

* * *

At the end of the day, Hare and Helen had done nothing more productive than sit around and listen to the rabbits cause mass destruction outside. There wasn't much to do besides that.

"Helen?" asked Hare.

"What?"

"Do you ever get the feeling that reality isn't as it seems?"

"Pardon?"

"It seems real, but how do we know we're not part of, like, a story or something?"

"We don't. Now sit down, shut up, and stop breaking the fourth wall." At that moment, the fourth wall of that room broke as Mitzi crashed through it with a triumphant bark.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	36. The Stereotypical Evil Argument

**I don't really have anything to say here but a guest review reply:**

**Bony Bones: **Thanks! Binary Bard is a yellow and purple carrot as of the last chapter for 24 Carrot, but he'll likely be back for Astro-Knights Island.

Mitzi glared at Hare and his evil sidekick. She let out a threatening growl. "We surrender!" shrieked Hare.

"What?" exclaimed Helen. "No we don't! What are you, some kind of pushover?"

"Yes!" screamed Hare, nodding fervently.

Helen rolled her eyes and turned to Mitzi. "Do me a favor and kill him now."

"Mutiny! Mutiny, I tell you! Geez, what does a guy gotta do to get loyal sidekicks these days?"

"Well," began Helen spitefully, "he should try saying a sentence without screaming, have an IQ over 40, stop obsessing over carrots, and come up with evil plans that actually make sense. Am I forgetting anything? Oh yeah! HE SHOULDN'T BE HALF BUNNY RABBIT!"

"Are you insulting my heritage?" sniffed Hare. "Offensive!"

"Hello? I'm an evil secretary, remember? What did you expect?"

"I expected some respect from my underling! That's what!"

"Oh, so now I'm your underling? I've gone from partner to sidekick to this in a few short hours."

"Well, what did you expect?"

"I expected some respect from my so-called 'overlings', you $&%€ %¥€#%&!

"Watch your language! There are rabbits here!"

"Yeah, but all those rabbits are $&%€ %¥€#%&s themselves!"

"You are the worst underling of all time!"

"How do you know? You've never had another underling!"

Mitzi stood watching awkwardly for a time as the two argued, but then she decided to take advantage of the situation. As the two fought on, the clever dog caught them in a net. So they were caught, but there was still the larger problem of the rabbits outside, still creating chaos. Not to mention Bony and Golden disappearing. She assumed they'd been captured by the diabolical duo, and now it was time to find out.

She found stairs leading down and took them, ending up in a damp and dark basement with playing cards scattered everywhere for whatever reason. The Poptropican dog flipped the light switch and smiled the closest thing to a smile a dog can smile. She'd found Bony and Golden.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	37. All's Well That Ends Bad

**I'm creeping closer to 750 views, and I've got 25 reviews!**

Wow. So while I'd been playing Go Fish, my pet dog had saved the island. Heh heh. Well, it wasn't quite saved, considering there were still rabbits eating it.

After Mitzi freed us, we ran back up the stairs and past Hare and Helen, who were still trapped under the net. "You'll never get away with this!" yelled Hare.

Helen glared at him. "Shut the hell up!"

Hare coughed. "K-rated, remember?"

"Right. Shut the Helen up! That's what I meant to say."

The three of us paid them no mind and hurried out through the hole Mitzi had broken in the wall. Once outside, we gazed around us at the carnage everywhere. Buildings had collapsed in on themselves, the streets were ripped up, and there was a rabbit every two inches.

I stood dumbfounded, not sure of what to do. Then it hit me. I should get the Helen off this island!

What? Just because I'm the protagonist doesn't mean I'm courageous. Gosh. We found an old abandoned blimp, boarded, and took off into the sky. I figured the rabbits couldn't do any worse damage than I'd done to Early Poptropica, Shark Tooth, or 24 Carrot. Plus, bunnies gotta get full eventually.

So, with that, we were on our way to Spy.

**Thanks for reading and please review! Sorry if this felt rushed. XD**


End file.
